Sous la pluie
by Eilisande
Summary: L'anniversaire de la mort de la mère d'Ichigo a toujours été une date difficile à affronter pour la famille Kurosaki et leurs amis. Mais avec un Ichigo ayant perdu ses pouvoirs pour vaincre Aizen, la date du 17 juin est plus triste à surmonter que jamais.


Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Après une longue absence, je reprend peu à peu l'écriture. Mes longues fics De sang et d'âme et Proies sont en cours de relecture afin que je révise l'intrigue pour bien conclure la première et poursuivre la seconde. En attendant, voici une petite fic que j'avais commencé à la fin de l'arc de la Bataille d'Hiver et que j'ai enfin terminé.

Bonne lecture en attendant la suite, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sous la pluie**

C'était un 17 juin, et il pleuvait.

Ce n'était pas une petite pluie légère de début d'été, de celles qui ne durent que quelques minutes et embaument l'atmosphère tout en rafraichissant les corps harassés par la chaleur. Non, c'était une pluie d'hiver, qui gelait jusqu'à l'os et au cœur.

A Karakura, le 17 juin, il tombait chaque année une pluie semblable.

Comme si le ciel tout entier pleurait Kurosaki Masaki, morte tuée par un hollow en protégeant son enfant.

En sortant tôt le matin sous cette pluie torrentielle et givrante, Tatsuki frissonna. Elle avait laissé son parapluie en haut et hésitait à remonter le chercher. Mais remonter, cela voulait dire être à nouveau prise à partie dans la dispute entre son père et sa mère, et elle en avait assez d'être prise en otage dans leur haine l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils la faisaient souffrir, même si cela ne les gênait pas de le reprocher à l'autre.

Elle quitta l'immeuble sans plus hésiter, comptant une nouvelle fois les jours qu'il lui restait avant son anniversaire. Dès qu'elle serait majeure, elle prendrait le plus d'affaires qu'elle le pourrait et s'installerait chez Orihime. Celle-ci était ravie à cette seule idée et en oubliait presque pourquoi Tatsuki lui avait demandé cette faveur. Orihime était d'une gentillesse rafraîchissante. Tatsuki l'adorait.

Dans sa poche, son portable vibrait et la jeune fille l'ouvrit. Un message d'Orihime l'attendait : « J'ai acheté de la pastèque, des manju et de la gelée de groseille pour mon déjeuner. Tu viens manger avec moi après ton entraînement ? ». Tatsuki retient une grimace en voyant le menu de sa meilleure amie. Puis, tout en s'abritant sous le portique de l'immeuble, elle composa à toute vitesse sa réponse. « Je viendrais peut-être si j'ai le temps, je dois aussi passer voire notre ami aux getas. Je te tiens au courant. Sinon je te vois lundi au lycée. »

Après avoir refermé son portable, elle contempla le ciel avec reproche. Pourquoi celui-ci devait-il toujours se fendre à cette date ? Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment triste comme ça... Tatsuki poussa un soupir, puis mis son sac sur son dos et prit son élan. Elle courut dans les rues de Karakura à toute vitesse, prenant ses virages le plus serré possible pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle connaissait parfaitement les rues de la ville, et savait par où passer pour éviter les voitures. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Keigo dans une boutique de jeux vidéos et lui fit signe de la main. Puis, accélérant encore, elle atteignit finalement en moins de vingt minutes son club de kendô. Même si elle continuait le karaté – elle était maintenant championne nationale de karaté en catégorie moins de dix-huit ans – elle n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté le kendô, revenant de temps en temps au club pour revoir des amis et ne pas perdre la main. Mais depuis que Ichigo avait perdu son pouvoir de shinigami, un an et demi plus tôt, tous ses amis s'étaient jurés de le remplacer. Et avec Keigo, Chizuru et les autres, elle s'entraînait le plus fort possible pour acquérir des pouvoirs.

À la surprise générale, Keigo avait été le premier à y arriver. Tatsuki, elle, n'en était pas encore à ce stade, à sa grande frustration. Yoruichi lui disait tout le temps que ça allait venir, qu'elle avait sans doute du mal à trouver sa motivation... Des clous ! Sa motivation, elle la connaissait ! Elle voulait protéger Orihime de tout danger, et ne plus être laissée à la traîne. Elle voulait se battre pour ou avec ses amis. Comment cela ne pouvait pas suffit pour déclencher la naissance de ses pouvoirs ?

Elle avait finit par quasiment laisser tomber l'entraînement avec Urahara et Yoruichi. Il ne lui servait à rien pour le moment. Elle ne passait à la boutique qu'une à deux fois par mois, pour que l'ancien capitaine de la Soul Society fasse un bilan de sa santé spirituelle. Et en attendant la naissance de ses pouvoirs, elle continuait à s'entraîner au karaté et elle avait repris le kendô. Même si son pouvoir ne se matérialiserait probablement pas sous la forme d'un katana comme pour les shinigami, les récits d'Orihime, de Chad et d'Ishida l'avaient convaincu que savoir se battre contre un adversaire armé d'un sabre ne pouvait qu'être une expérience bonne à prendre. Aussi, tous les samedi matins, elle prenait son sabre d'entraînement et venait passer sa frustration sur ses camarades.

Pendant trois heures, elle enchaîna les répétitions de mouvements académiques. Comme tous les samedis matins, elle se répéta qu'elle haïssait le kendô, du moins tel qu'il était enseigné dans son club. Le professeur ne les laissait presque jamais se battre, les forçant simplement à répéter le même geste de défense ou d'attaque toute la séance. Comme si savoir exécuter par cœur un enchaînement de pas pouvait vous sauver la vie en combat réel, ou vous permettre de remporter une victoire en tournoi ! Ce qui était important, c'était de lutter avec son instinct, mais le professeur semblait vouloir éradiquer l'instinct de leur cœur.

À midi, Tatsuki quitta l'établissement après s'être changée. Elle était exténuée, et ulcérée contre le professeur et ses mauvaises méthodes. Le seul point positif était qu'il avait enfin cessé de pleuvoir. Le ciel restait gris et lourd, et il faisait terriblement froid pour une journée du mois de juin mais il y avait malgré tout un léger mieux. Au moins elle était sûre que la pluie ne s'infiltrerait pas dans ses vêtements. Une tenue imbibée d'eau lui suffisait pour la journée.

La jeune fille salua les derniers membres du club qui quittaient le bâtiment. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment lié amitié avec eux. Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre ce pourquoi elle voulait se battre ? Quand elle voyait à quel point elle se sentait déconnectée des jeunes de son âge en ayant à peine mis un pied dans le monde des esprits, elle peinait à s'imaginer ce qu'avait dû ressentir Ichigo en perdant ses pouvoirs.

Ichigo...

Ce 17 juin devait être le pire de toute sa vie. Il devait tellement souffrir d'être incapable de protéger les autres. Mieux que quiconque Tatsuki savait à quel point c'était important pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'il avait rejoint le club de kendô tout petit. Il voulait donner un sens à son nom, Ichigo le « premier protecteur ». Il était tellement mignon le petit garçon aux cheveux roux qui lui expliquait ça en zézéyant et en essuyant ses larmes après qu'elle l'ait vaincu une énième fois.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais la fois suivante, elle avait fait exprès de perdre. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de le voir sourire de fierté. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais fait ensuite, car cela aurait été considérer Ichigo comme un faible, mais cette unique fois avait suffit pour lui faire prendre confiance en lui.

Elle ne l'avait plus jamais vu pleurer.

Sur une impulsion soudaine, elle se dirigea vers le cimetière où était enterrée Kurosaki Masaki. Tout en marchant, la jeune fille sortit son portable pour prévenir Orihime qu'elle ne viendrait pas manger chez elle. Un message transmettant toute la déception de sa meilleure amie lui parvint dans la minute.

Tatsuki arriva en quelques minutes au cimetière. Le parking était désert, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Par ce temps, les morts passaient bien après les vivants qui préféraient rester au chaud chez eux.

Pourtant, de l'autre côté du mur de béton qui clôturait le cimetière, Tatsuki pouvait entendre des cris d'excitation et de joie. Ce devait être le père d'Ichigo, Isshin, qui jouait avec ses deux filles. On pouvait reconnaître les cris d'énervement de Karin entre mille.

Tatsuki sourit tout en poursuivant sa route le long du mur du cimetière. Elle suivait une route parallèle à celle de la famille Kurosaki et écoutait leurs bavardages insensés avec amusement. Pourtant, une chose l'inquiétait. Elle n'entendait pas du tout la voix d'Ichigo. Elle l'imaginait très bien marchant en arrière de sa famille, silencieux. Il devait avoir terriblement mal pour ne même pas répondre aux piques de son père.

« Masaki ! Nous sommes là !, tonna soudain Isshin.

-Ta gueule, crétin de père !, répliqua Karin. Tu veux nous faire tous passer pour des crétins comme toi ou quoi ? »

La scène était une répétition de ce que Tatsuki pouvait voir et entendre chaque fois qu'elle allait chez Ichigo. C'était beau une famille aussi unie. Tatsuki enviait souvent Ichigo à ce propos. Sauf des jours comme le 17 juin ou toute la famille pleurait la perte de leur mère et épouse.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser le long du mur en soupirant. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à écouter les prières du père et de ses filles. Intérieurement, elle joignit sa prière aux leurs.

« Masaki-san, commença-t-elle silencieusement, je voudrais vous remercier pour l'homme que vous avez aidé Ichigo à devenir. Il est quelqu'un de formidable et d'attentionné, et je sais que c'est grâce à vous. Votre mort l'a détruit, mais elle lui a permit de se construire et de devenir fort et juste. Soyez fière de lui, s'il vous plait.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes à la Soul Society mais si oui... J'espère qu'un jour vous deviendrez une shinigami et que vous pourrez venir voir Ichigo. Dites-lui de cesser de s'en faire, qu'il en a assez fait... Dites lui de se reposer, d'arrêter de s'en vouloir. Je n'en peux plus de le voir souffrir... »

Lorsqu'elle sentit de l'eau sur son visage, Tatsuki leva les yeux vers le ciel et réalisa qu'il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Le ciel avait prit la couleur de son cœur.

« Kamis, je vous en pris, hoqueta-t-elle en regardant les lourds nuages amoncelés au-dessus de sa tête, rendez-lui ses pouvoirs... Laissez-le nous protéger, même si nous n'en avons pas besoin. Laissez-le être heureux... »

Comme en écho à ses prières, elle entendit des pleurs de l'autre côté du mur. Inquiète, elle bondit et tenta d'escalader le mur. Mais celui-ci était trop haut et ne lui offrait aucune prise. Tatsuki jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et repéra un arbre aux branches assez basses. Ce n'était pas facile à cause de la pluie qui la faisait glisser, mais elle réussit à grimper jusqu'à mi-hauteur de l'arbre et à jeter un coup d'œil dans le cimetière.

Ichigo était agenouillé devant la tombe et son corps agité de soubresauts alors qu'il pleurait. Le spectacle était trop dur à supporter pour Tatsuki. Elle se laissa glisser à terre et, à son tour, se mit à pleurer.

Non loin d'elle, elle entendait quelqu'un marcher dans sa direction. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, toute à sa souffrance. La personne s'arrêta juste à ses côtés. Elle émit un claquement désapprobateur avec sa langue.

Étonnée, et pleine de l'envie de se battre avec quelqu'un pour oublier sa douleur, Tatsuki leva la tête pour ordonner à la personne de partir. Au lieu de ça, elle se figea de stupéfaction en réalisant qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Les cheveux bleus, le reste de mâchoire d'os collée à la joue, le trou dans l'estomac, les vêtements blancs...

Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Le sexta espada.

Ses yeux bleus contemplaient le mur avec colère, comme s'il voulait le détruire d'un simple regard. Tatsuki était terrorisée. Mais même ainsi, elle refusait d'abandonner.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds, tout désir de pleurer oublié devant l'urgence de la situation. Elle se plaça entre Grimmjow et le mur qui les séparait d'Ichigo, prête à se battre si nécessaire. À protéger celui qui n'était plus capable de protéger les autres.

L'espada condescendit alors à la regarder d'un air méprisant.

« T'est qu'un moustique toi, déclara-t-il. Dégage de là.

-Hors de question, cracha Tatsuki. Ichigo est mon ami et je vous laisserais pas lui faire de mal. Vous devrez me passer sur le corps pour le faire arrancar !

Grimmjow ricana.

-Fais gaffe gamine, je pourrais te prendre au mot. T'a de la chance que je ne sois pas un Szayel. Et t'a pas assez de poitrine pour me plaire.

-Espèce de malade.

-Pousse-toi j'ai dit. Je veux juste me fritter avec Ichigo. J'ai vaincu tous mes ennemis au Hueco Mundo. Tous des faibles de toute façon. Depuis la défaite d'Aizen tous les forts sont morts, sauf moi. Alors j'suis venu me battre avec Ichigo. J'ai bien progressé et j'imagine que lui aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai eu du mal à le trouver ! Depuis quand ce gosse sait aussi bien camoufler son énergie spirituelle ? »

Ces mots firent s'effondrer Tatsuki plus sûrement que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quel coup de poing ou de sabre. Ses genoux la lâchèrent et, assise dans la poussière et la boue, elle se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots muets. Grimmjow la regarda d'un air étonné et gêné.

« Tu va pas faire comme l'autre rousse larmoyante hein ? Qu'est ce que vous avez les femmes à pleurer tout le temps comme ça ?

À travers ses larmes, Tatsuki envoya un regard glacé de colère à Grimmjow.

-Comment osez-vous !, souffla-t-elle sans élever la voix d'un pouce. C'est à cause de vous ! Aizen, l'Espada, la Soul Society, tous à mettre dans le même sac ! À cause de vous Ichigo a sacrifié tous ses pouvoirs pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Tout ça... pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Est-ce que l'on mérité au moins ce sacrifice ?

Grimmjow s'assit dans la boue à côté d'elle.

-J'suis un arrancar et j'ai pas de cœur. Tu crois que j'ai la réponse ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je ne l'ai pas moi.

L'arrancar ricana doucement.

-Alors le gamin vantard est cloué au sol les ailes coupées...

Tatsuki opina de la tête. Elle adressa un regard en coin à Grimmjow. Il avait presque l'air triste en prononçant ces paroles. Était-ce de la compassion pour Ichigo ? Tatsuki refusait qu'un arrancar, un de ceux à cause de qui Ichigo était dans cet état, éprouve de la compassion pour lui.

-C'est trop injuste, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même plus que pour Grimmjow. Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez y comprendre ?

-Tu serais presque vexante. T'a de la chance que je sois pas d'humeur à me fâcher.

L'espada se releva et fit quelques pas. Sans regarder la jeune fille, il reprit la parole.

-J'avais des fraccions. Mes serviteurs fidèles. Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient que ça pour moi. C'est quand ils sont morts que j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas des serviteurs, mais des amis. J'dis pas que j'aurais parcouru la moitié du monde pour les aider mais... C'était des amis. Et j'aimais me battre avec eux ou contre eux. Ça me manque.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus voir Ichigo, compris Tatsuki. J'y crois pas, vous vous ennuyez et vous êtes venus vous battre avec Ichigo ! Comme un enfant qui s'ennuie !

-Je te permet pas ! Qu'est ce qu'une gamine comme toi peut comprendre à la beauté des combats ? C'est pas gamin, au contraire ! C'est quelque chose de grand, d'héroïque et...

-Pas besoin de me sortir un discours machiste et lyrique, le coupa Tatsuki. Je comprend parfaitement, merci. J'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je suis championne nationale de karaté ! Bien sûr face à des grosses brutes comme toi ça ne vaut pas tripette, mais je peux démolir n'importe quel mec qui fait deux fois ma taille et mon poids, et sans reiatsu ! Pas mal hein ?

L'arrancar émit un sifflement approbateur.

-Si tu dit vrai gamine, oui je suis impressionné. Je t'aurais pas cru capable de soulever une feuille avec tes bras maigrichons. Mais on dirait que les amis d'Ichigo ont le chic pour se révéler plus forts et débrouillards qu'on l'aurait pensé. Pourtant à part ce Chad, vous avez tous l'allure de moustiques.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

Fermant les yeux, Tatsuki reposa sa tête contre le mur du cimetière. Elle sentait la présence de l'arrancar en face d'elle, et le reiatsu de chaque membre de la famille Kurosaki derrière le mur, sauf celle d'Ichigo. Leurs voix s'estompaient dans le lointain. Leur prière finie, les Kurosaki rentraient chez eux. Ils restaient plus longtemps d'habitude, et faisaient davantage de bruit. Cette année ils devaient respecter la douleur d'Ichigo. Tatsuki était soulagée qu'aucun d'eux n'aient entendu sa conversation avec l'arrancar. Il aurait été cruel qu'Ichigo réalise que la plus faible de ses amis en terme de puissance spirituelle pouvait voir et entendre un ennemi qui aurait pu le tuer sans même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Tatsuki aurait voulu que la pluie noie la ville. Un monde où Ichigo était incapable de se dresser pour protéger les siens était trop dur.

« Merde, murmura l'arrancar.

Tatsuki rouvrit les yeux. Appuyé contre un arbre, Grimmjow fixait le mur du cimetière d'un regard sombre.

-Il a plus un poil d'énergie hein ?, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. Il y a le moindre espoir qu'il récupère ses forces ? Même dans dix ans ? Cinquante ans ? A sa mort ?

Il y avait presque du désespoir dans sa voix désormais. Tatsuki commençait à comprendre.

-Vous le respectez.

Ces trois mots réduisirent l'arrancar au silence. Les yeux de Tatsuki s'écarquillèrent.

-J'arrive pas à y croire. Un arrancar qui respecte un être humain !

Le mur à côté d'elle se fissura sous l'impact de la main de Grimmjow. Son regard était maintenant rempli d'une colère dévorante.

-Tu crois que je suis quoi gamine ? Un hollow affamé et incapable de penser ? Le respect, l'amitié, je sais ce que c'est. La peur, la colère, la joie aussi. Me traite pas comme un insensible.

-Pardon, murmura la jeune fille. C'est la première fois que je parle avec l'un d'entre vous. Tout ça... c'est pas vraiment mon monde. Je suis... Je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour y rentrer.

L'aveu la laissa avec un goût amer en bouche.

-Je suis trop faible, finit-elle par lâcher en un souffle presque inaudible.

Grimmjow poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le bitume trempé.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça... Faut-il que je m'ennuie ! C'est la faute d'Ichigo. Cet imbécile a dû faire exprès de perdre ses pouvoirs pour m'ennuyer.

Cette fois Tatsuki était complètement perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre à quoi voulait en venir l'arrancar. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le questionner sur ses intentions. L'arrancar continua à parler, visiblement sans attendre qu'elle lui réponde.

-C'est vrai quoi, je vient pour un petit combat amical, aucune blessure que la rouquine ne pourra pas guérir, juré, et j'apprends que je pourrai danser en robe courte devant cet abruti sans qu'il me voit, c'est un comble! Alors tu peux me dire ce que je fout à tenir compagnie à une gamine geignarde à la place ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Tatsuki du tac au tac. Tu avais envie de geindre comme un gosse toi aussi peut-être ? On peut partager un pot de glace et des mouchoirs devant un film de fille si tu veux.

Elle crut avoir été trop loin pendant quelques secondes, mais l'arrancar éclata de rire.

-Hé, répondit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main, c'était pas moi le plus pathétique à l'instant. D'accord, il fait moche et on ne peut pas se battre aux côtés ou contre Ichigo aujourd'hui mais c'est pas une raison pour se lamenter. J'aurais parié plusieurs fois sur le fait que ce gosse était mort et il m'a à chaque fois donné tort. Il faut juste un peu de patience et il reviendra. Et ce jour là je lui botte l'arrière train les yeux fermés et à main nue tellement je serais devenu plus fort !

-Fait la queue, rétorqua Tatsuki en acceptant la main tendue, parce qu'il y a du monde dans la file. Et j'ai le ticket n°1.

-Alors en attendant ce jour, si tu montrais à quel point tu est bonne dans ce karaté dont tu parlais ? Ça fera passer le temps et qui sait ? Je pourrai apprendre un ou deux trucs à utiliser contre le gamin ! »

Tatsuki se contenta d'un reniflement sarcastique en réponse, et de faire signe à Grimmjow de la suivre vers un entrepôt abandonné où elle pourrait se défouler contre de vieille caisses de bois vermoulues. C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire avant sa rencontre au cimetière de toute manière.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de le faire avec un arrancar à ses côtés, qui se moquerait d'elle et la traiterait d'insecte fragile à tout bout de champ. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, Tatsuki n'avait pas peur de lui. Grimmjow était peut être un arrancar assoiffé de sang et de batailles, mais pour le moment il n'était rien de tout cela. C'était juste un être qui se sentait terriblement seul et qui mendiait auprès d'elle un peu de compagnie pour oublier des gens qu'il avait dû perdre dans les mois précédents. Tatsuki se rappela de ce que l'arrancar lui avait dit sur ses fracciones. Il devait peiner à faire son deuil. Quand elle était malheureuse, Tatsuki aimait se défouler contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort qu'elle. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Grimmjow soit frustré de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Quitte à se sentit terriblement frustrée par la perte de pouvoirs d'Ichigo, autant l'être avec quelqu'un décida-t-elle.

« Ici on peut se défouler sans être entendu de personne, expliqua-t-elle à Grimmjow en ouvrant la porte de l'entrepôt. Tout est autorisé, sauf casser les murs et les autres personnes dans la pièce. Et évite de trop dévoiler ton reiatsu, sinon tous les alliés d'Ichigo vont débarquer pour te faire ta fête.

-Tu me prend pour un imbécile ?

-Si on se fie aux récits d'Ichigo et des autres...Je crois que ma réponse est définitivement oui. »

Tout en parlant, Tatsuki commença à protéger ses mains de bandages. Grimmjow s'assit sur une chaise de bureau à moitié défoncée et la regarda faire silencieusement. Cela convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas là pour parler avec un ennemi potentiel mais pour se défouler.

Dans sa poche, son portable vibra. C'était un message d'Orihime.

« Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir ?, demandait-elle. On se racontera des histoires qui font peur et on se racontera notre entraînement ».

L'adolescente sourit. La journée était peut-être horrible, comme tous les 17 juins depuis plus de dix ans, mais des jours plus joyeux approchaient. Bientôt, elle se battrait à côté de son amie.

Bientôt.


End file.
